A Few Creative Workarounds
by Llaria6
Summary: Set at the end of Last Sacrifice. Rose is on bed-rest recovering from her gunshot wound, but sexy Dimitri is just too hard to ignore. This little problem calls for a few creative workarounds. A pair of naughty one-shots. Rated M for delicious smut and occasional coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

**_The following Romitri one-shots are pure smut. Romantic smut. Smut-mance? Yes. I'm going to call it smut-mance._**

 ** _If you've clicked on this title expecting gripping storylines & plot twists you are in the wrong place. If you want to get a bit horny, read on!_**

* * *

 **Creative Workaround #1**

'Comrade?'

'Hmm?' he murmured against my shoulder. Dimitri normally headed straight for the fold-out couch after changing my dressings, but tonight he hung around – easing carefully onto the bed to lie beside me and draping one hand over my stomach.

I shifted slightly on the mountain of pillows I was propped up on so I could get a better look at him, my eyes tracking over his shoulders and biceps as he unconsciously taunted me in a tight black singlet and a pair of boxers. 'It's been ten days.'

'Since what?'

He knew damn well what I was talking about. 'Since the hotel.' _Since you admitted you still loved me and showed me just how much with that smoking hot body of yours._

'Oh. That.' He was trying to act cool but I knew it bothered him too.

'Well, ten days a pretty shitty track record, don't you think? I thought couples were only supposed to lose interest in having sex with one another when they got old.'

'I am old, remember.'

 _Smart ass._ 'No. Like _forty_ old. We're in the prime of our lives. We should be going at it like rabbits.' I twined my nearest foot between his legs, trying to get a response.

He dropped a tiny, annoying kiss to my shoulder. 'If you hadn't gotten shot saving the life of Queen Vasilisa, we would almost certainly be going at it like rabbits, but considering the circumstances it's not going to happen, Roza. You're under doctor's orders to stay on complete bedrest until your wound has healed.'

'Doctors know shit, comrade. Haven't you heard about endorphins – those feel-good hormones you get from sex and chocolate? Give me a couple doses of those and I'll be back on my feet in no time!'

'Would you like me to get you some chocolate?'

'Have sex with me and then get me some chocolate,' I suggested stubbornly.

He laughed – actually laughed at me – the bastard. 'I'm not having sex with you, Roza. You've had major surgery. I know the dhampir genes are assisting with your recovery, but I don't think we should take the risk of causing any further damage. Just wait a few more days and then we'll see what the doctor says.'

I wasn't going to last a few more days. It didn't matter how awesome our Court apartment was or how many friends visited to help pass the time. I was going stir crazy. What did they call it in the old days? Hysteria. I was so bored and desperate for sex with my insanely attractive boyfriend I was going to end up hysterical.

'Fine. No sex then,' I suppose he had a point - my chest was still pretty sore. 'But there's got to be some... creative workarounds we could try?' I suggested hopefully. I knew I was grasping at straws but I was seriously ready to give anything a go.

'What do you mean?' Dimitri's expression was not encouraging.

I rolled gingerly onto my side and ran my hand down his arm, watching the hairs stand up as his skin prickled at my touch.

'So you're just worried about doing something to physically agitate the wound right?'

'You are quite… energetic when it comes to lovemaking,' his eyes darkened lustfully.

'You have a way of inspiring me,' I grinned, then sobered a little, my breathing accelerating as I figured out what I was trying to say. 'I wonder if you could find a way to _inspire_ me without using the Russian demi-god,' I glanced meaningfully at his crotch.

Dimitri's cheeks flushed. 'You're not seriously going to call it that, are you?'

'You know you like it,' I gave him a cheeky rub through his boxers, then immediately wished I hadn't. I was right. He _did_ like it. But that only made it worse. There was action going on in Dimitri's pants and I wasn't going to get any of it. I squeezed my eyes closed and groaned in frustration, wishing I hadn't thrown out the vibrator Christian gave me last Christmas as a joke (after I tested it out of course – waste not, want not).

There was a shift of movement on the bed and I had to fight off a full-body spasm when I felt my Russian god press closer to me, grinding his steadily swelling cock against my thigh. 'You have no idea how long I've been wanting to inspire you, Roza,' his voice was husky in my ear.

I almost came right then.

'How long? Tell me,' I groaned softly, rolling away from him so I could feel his growing arousal rubbing against my bum.

'Do you remember the day we added the skipping rope station into your cardio routine?' he continued to rock his hips at a leisurely pace, extending a hand down to grip me behind the knee and sliding his open palm up the back of my thigh until he was cupping my ass.

'I was so turned on watching your body jiggle I had to take a bathroom break to sort myself out.'

My eyeslashes had fallen closed but they flew wide open at this unexpected revelation. 'But that was only a week after you started mentoring me! Are you telling me that you were having a sneaky wank in the bathroom while your innocent student was outside diligently following your instructions?'

He stilled, offended. 'No I wasn't wanking. I just needed a minute to compose myself. And for the record, you were anything but innocent. You intentionally dropped the rope three times just so you could wave your butt in my face while you bent to pick it up,' he gave my cheek a squeeze to emphasise his point.

A naughty smile spread across my face. 'Well I couldn't have you getting bored during our sessions, could I? Do you know how unprofessional it is for a teacher to read a book during class, comrade? I probably saved you from getting into serious trouble with Alberta!'

He buried his face into my neck and ground against me again – slow and intentional. 'You caused me more trouble than you could possibly imagine.'

If I wasn't already aching for him, the rough tickle of his stubble on my shoulder and the insistent nudging of his cock from behind had me wet and greedy for more. Without thinking, I bucked my hips back to meet his. A very bad idea. Pain blossomed across my chest and I yelped as the stitches pulled tight.

'Fuck, Roza,' Dimitri hissed, pulling back immediately – _not_ the way I hoped to hear him say those words tonight.

The pain was already receding. 'Don't stop. Please,' I turned my head to look at him, desperation in my eyes. I wasn't above begging. 'I need this. I need you.'

I was certain he'd refuse. Any second now, he'd launch into a lecture about the impact of wound care on long term rehabilitation and spend the rest of the night on the sofa-bed with his head buried in one of those stupid western novels, but to my shock his hand settled on my hip; pushing my pyjama shorts down a few inches to knead the naked flesh beneath his fingers.

'You're not the only one,' he groaned, sliding his hand down to squeeze the top of my thigh before roving back up to draw teasing circles on my stomach, just beneath the hem of my tank-top.

 _God yes_. I shifted carefully, hoping I'd be able to reach his fun bits from this angle, but he shook his head, redeploying his right arm across my body; essentially pinning me to the mattress.

'Don't. Move,' he commanded, holding me there until he felt me relax. 'Let me attend to your needs, Roza. I can take care of myself later.'

I seriously doubted I'd be able to lie still with the mental images that were currently forming in my mind. 'Do you take care of yourself often, comrade?' my breath was shaky as his fingers resumed their exploration of my stomach and his hips made slow strokes against my ass.

He was quiet for a minute, concentrating on his task, and I thought he wasn't going to answer when I felt the warmth of his breath against my ear. 'Every morning we've been apart.'

His admission sent a wave of moist heat cresting between my legs and I whimpered as his hand moved higher, bypassing the bandages to fondle my breasts.

'What do you...,' my eyes flickered shut and the breath rushed out of me as he rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, increasing the pressure until my whole body was humming like an electric current. 'What do you think about when you do that?'

And with that one, tentative question, we hurtled into uncharted territory.

Thinking back to all of our previous sexual encounters (which, depressingly, I could list on one hand) we'd never really had the opportunity to take our time and find out exactly what the other person liked in the bedroom department. We'd just relied on our bodies to guide us, and afterwards life always managed to get in the way (which either meant being forced to deny our feelings for the sake of Dimitri's job or my place at the academy, or the whole world went to shit and we had to go and clean up the mess).

But now things were different. There was no drama threatening to drag us away - no urgency except the lure of our own cravings. I know this was probably pushing about a million of Dimitri's personal boundaries but now we were officially together I didn't want any more secrets or spaces between us. I wanted him to open up to me completely. I wanted to know what turned him on.

'You, Roza,' he growled softly in my ear, 'always you.' He tucked his left arm under my shoulders and shifted me so my body was flush against his - my weight supported by his chest. When I was secure in his arms, he snaked a hand between my legs, stroking me feverishly through the fabric of my cotton sleep shorts.

'I think about the times we've been together. The cabin... the expression on your face when I took you for the very first time.'

I moaned as my own private memories merged with the fantasy he was creating for me and the reality of what he was doing with his fingers.

'...The lust charm.'

His hand swept down my inner thigh then inched its way back up, pushing the cotton barrier aside to slide a finger between my lips, my Russian god groaning at the discovery of how wet he'd made me.

'Sometimes...,' he dropped his lips to the pulse point on my neck, '...sometimes I think about what it felt like drinking your blood. I'll regret what I did when I was strigoi for the rest of my life,' his voice was constricted with guilt and longing, 'but a part of me still wants to consume you. To be connected with you so deeply you're physically a part of me.'

My shallow, panting breaths turned into mewling cries as he pushed my hair aside, his tongue lapping at my neck over the scars where he had bitten me. I was haunted by the same dark memories and even though I knew it was wrong to be aroused at the idea of fooling around with a strigoi I couldn't suppress the lust that swirled and churned in the pit of my stomach at the sensations he was eliciting.

'Keep still, Roza,' he reminded me, his own breathing unsteady - using his arm to restrain me as he continued to tease at the apex of my legs; his swollen cock pressing against my ass to the rhythm of his fingers.

'Fuck, Dimitri. Don't stop,' I whimpered. If I wasn't trapped inside my own skin I would have slid out of his arms like water.

He bit down roughly, thrusting two fingers deep and slow within me, keeping me immobilised with the heel of his hand. 'I never want to stop pleasuring you.'

I jerked up in sweet agony - numb to the shimmer of pain radiating through my chest - and he held me tightly; one hand busy between my legs, the other tugging at a nipple while he kissed and licked a path along my jawline.

'But the one memory I never grow tired of?' he pulled out suddenly, returning to stroke the swollen, over-sensitive bud that was straining out from within my folds. 'The first time you floored me when we were sparring. The sight of you straddling me - sweaty from our fight, hair escaping from your pony tail, that look of triumph on your face as you held your wooden stake to my heart - that was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen in my life.'

Oh fuck. Another wave of heat rolled through my stomach and my legs started to quiver. I loved it when he swore. He only did it when we were alone together. It was how I knew he was just as out of control as I was. The hand on my breast disappeared and it took a minute for my sex-drugged brain to figure out that he was touching himself, rubbing up and down to match the quick, light motion of his fingers on my clit. Fucking fuck.

'That was the day I realised you were my match in every way and that I wanted you, despite all the things that were keeping us apart. I wanted to love you and make love to you, and hear my name on your lips when I made you come.'

'Dimitriii,' it came out as a wail, the rippling sensations intensifying into wild, crashing waves of pleasure.

The moment I called his name he plunged back inside of me - pressing his thumb against my pulsing sex as my walls clenched tightly about his fingers - and I scrabbled weakly at the bedsheet, shivering in satisfaction at the ragged 'Fuck, Roza' that was whispered into my hair.

I was still coming down from the peak of it when a nudge from behind reminded me there was someone else still in need of attention.

'Is there something I can help you with, comrade?' I suggested, tilting my hips to press back against him.

'I can just take a shower,' he mumbled into my neck, though he made no move to leave.

'Don't go yet,' I insisted, resting my head on his chest; dragging his hand out of my pants and guiding it up to the curves of my chest.

'That's probably not such a good idea,' his other hand gripped my hip as he ground himself against me. 'I'm not sure I can hold myself back.'

A smile crept across my face and I eased myself out from under his touch, being careful not to irritate my chest wound as I shifted up onto the pillows.

'I don't want you to hold back,' my eyes swept greedily over his body, biting my lip as my gaze came to rest on the bulge that was tenting his boxers. A new creative workaround was already forming in my mind - something I'd fantasised about on more than one occasion - and I could tell by the self-conscious, hungry expression on his face that he had a fair idea of what I had planned for him.

Feeling very naughty, I ran a slow, meaningful look from Dimitri's hand to the delicious, straining outline of the Russian demi-god in his pants. 'You drive. I'll give the directions.'

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Yes? Leave me a little reivew if you liked it!_**

 _ **In the final chapter of Last Sacrifice, Rose mentioned that she and Dimitri tried some 'creative workarounds' while she was recovering from her gunshot wound. That always made me wonder what they got up to... now we know!**_

 ** _This one-shot was my submission to the recent fanfiction collaboration 'VA Valentine's Day One-Shot Compliation' - 12 short stories by 12 different VA fanfic authors. Click the link on my profile page if you want to check out the other stories too!_**

 ** _Thanks to reader interest and my own smutty mind, I will be publishing #2 very shortly. If you've read Deputy Belikov, you will not be surprised to learn that #2 involves a cowboy hat ;-)_**

 _Disclaimer: Thanks and acknowledgement to Richelle Mead for creating the characters & world of VA. She owns Romitri... the smut-mance is mine!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Creative Workaround #2**

The morning of the coronation was the happiest moment of my life. Not because Lissa was going to be crowned the youngest and most kick-ass queen in Moroi history (though that was pretty awesome too) but because my doctor finally gave me the okay to leave the apartment/prison I'd been cooped up in for the last fortnight.

'Don't forget you're still recovering,' Dr. Vega chastised me like I was a naughty child. 'You may be taking part in the procession as part of Queen Vasilisa's royal guard but only in an honorary capacity. You won't be cleared for active service or any form of vigorous activity for another week or two yet. If you feel tired or unwell at any point in the proceedings you _must_ inform Guardian Belikov and he will escort you back home to rest. Do you understand?'

'Feeling tired, Dimitri takes me to bed. Got it,' I grinned up at my boyfriend, who quickly donned his guardian mask and became very focused reading the label on my latest batch of pain killers.

Our super-sexy, not-actually-sex session a few nights ago was meant to ease the pent-up tension between us but, if anything, I was even hornier now than I was before. I'd had a taste of the good stuff and I wanted more. My bandages were off by now and I was feeling stronger with each passing day, so I didn't see why we had to wait any longer. But Dimitri was being a stickler for the rules as usual, and no matter how many hints I dropped he stoically ignored my constant attempts to jump his bones. I ignored the fact he was ignoring me. He could try to hide it all he liked, but I knew the truth – he was nearly at breaking point too, and it would be only a matter of time before he gave in to my demands.

Leaving Dimitri to show the doctor out, I made a bee-line for the bathroom and spent the next hour soaking in the deep, claw-footed tub (without a doubt my favourite feature of our new apartment). Reclining back against the cool porcelain, the water skimming just below my breasts, I peeped an eye open and screwed up my nose at the round, purplish mark in the middle of my chest. It was already beginning to fade a little, thanks to the miracle cream Dr. Vega prescribed for me, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me – my once-perfect boobs marred by the ugly scar between them. In a moment of deep self-pity I admit I had a little cry about it but Dimitri made me feel better, reminding me that nothing says tough like a guardian who's taken a bullet in the line of duty. It may have also helped that he was kissing my breasts when he said that.

The coronation was an all-day affair. A lengthy procession from the church to the palace – followed by two hours of standing up during the ceremony in the royal throne room – had me utterly exhausted, but it's not every day your best friend gets crowned vampire queen, so I pushed aside the tiredness and threw myself into the festivities that carried on into the evening. Moroi might have been shit at governing lately but they sure knew how to throw a party, and after a fortnight of bed-rest I was ready for some fun.

'Roza,' the sexiest guardian in the room had been the model of discretion all afternoon, but he edged closer behind me as we watched the happy moroi couples spinning gracefully around the dance-floor, dropping his mouth to my ear. 'Come home with me.'

I twisted my head around to look at him, one corner of my mouth tweaking up into a cheeky smile. 'You going to put me to bed, comrade?'

He just looked into my eyes. 'Maybe.'

We were out of the door in seconds.

* * *

'So… what happens now?' I accosted him as soon as we entered our apartment, walking my fingers up his chest and tugging on the collar of his guardian uniform.

There was a wicked gleam in his eye. 'You go to bed, Roza. You must be exhausted after the day you've had.'

'But…,' I protested, disappointment flooding every corner of my body and my soul. 'I thought…'

'No buts. You need to rest,' he smirked at my desperate expression, physically lifting me from the ground and carrying me to the bedroom; depositing me in the middle of our gilded, king-sized bed. 'I've got a few things to sort out before I'm ready to hit the hay. Don't worry if you fall asleep before I get back.'

I glared at him and he chuckled, exiting the room.

It didn't matter that I was tired. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep with this dull, persistent ache between my legs. I briefly considered taking care of the problem myself but I usually did that by fantasising about Dimitri, and right now all I could think about was how much I wanted to choke him. In the end, I had to satisfy myself with balling up my guardian jacket and pitching it forcefully in the direction he had disappeared, closely followed by two shoes and a pair of black slacks.

Now the outer layer was gone I figured I might as well ditch the rest of my clothes as well. I let my hair out first - massaging my fingers over my scalp in an attempt to alleviate the slight tension headache that was developing from wearing my pony tail too tight - then unbuttoned my collared shirt, scowling at the white satin balconette bra and panty set I'd purchased online in hopes of seducing my man. Why did I even bother? He clearly had more important things to do than making love to his neglected girlfriend – damn him.

Fortunately, a faint buzz from my phone on the nightstand distracted me from my pessimistic thoughts. A video call from Lissa.

'Where are you?' she smiled regally towards a group of moroi well-wishers nearby but I could tell she was worried. 'I got stuck in a conversation with Prince Ivashkov and his wife, and when I looked around again you were gone.'

Some friend and guardian I was. I didn't even tell her I was leaving. 'Sorry Liss. I...'

'Wait on,' her expression changed. 'Is that your bra I can see? Please tell me you're not in the disabled toilets with Guardian Belikov.'

'Lissa!' I wasn't in the mood to talk about my boyfriend right now. 'One, there's no echo, and two, that would assume I was actually with Dimitri.'

She looked shocked, her voice dropping to a whisper. 'You're with someone else?'

'No, you royal nutjob. I'm by myself. In bed. Guardian Killjoy told me I had to take a nap.'

That got a more sympathetic reaction. 'You're kidding me! That's so unfair.' Lissa knew all about my unfortunate situation and had specifically arranged for Dimitri to be rostered off duty tonight so we could spend some alone time together.

'Tell me about it,' I rolled my eyes to disguise the fact that I felt like crying.

'Roza?' A deep voice called out from the kitchen.

I didn't feel the need to respond.

Dimitri was unperturbed by my silence. 'Are you still awake? I just remembered I bought you a box of chocolate doughnuts to celebrate the coronation. They're on the table if you want one.'

If it was for anything less I would have pretended to be asleep, but just hearing the word _doughnuts_ had me salivating like a dog at dinnertime. I swung my legs out of bed, my guardian shirt hanging open as I padded towards the kitchen. Hopefully I'd make in and out before Dimitri saw me – it might seem petty, but if he wasn't going to have sex with me then I wasn't going to talk to him.

'So how's the after party going, Liss?' I asked loudly, acting like I was completely absorbed in our conversation.

'It's been really g...'

'Hooooly shit,' I interrupted her, stopping dead in the doorway to the kitchen.

Dimitri was leaning back casually against the kitchen table with his legs crossed at the ankle. He was shirtless – dressed in jeans, boots and a black cowboy hat, one thumb hooked over the large silver buckle at the front of his belt. There was a red bandanna tied around his neck and his pants rode so low on his waistline I could see a teasing line of neat, dark hair peeking out from the base of his vee. If that wasn't enough to get my attention, he picked up a doughnut from the plate beside him and took a slow bite then sauntered over to where I was standing; speechless and frozen to the spot.

'My apologies, your royal highness,' he reached for the phone before I could turn it around and out him to the queen. 'I'm afraid Guardian Hathaway is rostered off-duty tonight. You will have to resume your conversation in the morning.'

What Lissa couldn't see she could guess from my expression, and her eyes widened in excitement. 'Rose! Oh my God! Have a good...,' her last words were cut off when the cowboy hit _end-call_ , switching the phone off and crossing the room to deposit it on the kitchen table.

The view from the back was just as good as the front, and my attention wandered slowly from the tight cling of denim across his ass all the way up to the tattoos poking out from beneath his pony-tail. I always thought Dimitri looked hot in his duster. No duster and a cowboy hat was a thousand times better.

'I can't believe you just hung up on the queen!' I choked when he turned to face me once more, eying off a tiny trace of chocolate glaze that had crumbled on his bottom lip.

Dimitri disregarded the comment, resting his weight on the edge of the table and fixing me with a searing gaze. 'Ma'am,' he lifted his hat. 'I heard you have a problem that needs taking care of. May I be of assistance?'

I bit my lip and nodded. My breathing was already shallowing and my skin tingling in anticipation of his rough hands smoothing over my arms, my neck, my back – anywhere he wanted really.

I thought he was going to come to me straight away, but he ambled across to the kitchen bench instead and pressed play on the iPod dock. A lonely steel guitar wailed out from the speakers, followed by a snare and hi-hat tapping out the rhythm – soft and slow. After a few measures, a lazy, dark-chocolate kind of voice kicked in, singing with a deep southern twang. Dimitri knew my feelings about country music but I had to admit this particular song was putting me in a pretty good mood. The bassline had a laid-back swing to it that found its way into Dimitri's hips and I had to stop myself from drooling as he half-walked, half-danced his way across the room to follow the singer's instructions and turn down the lights.

By the end of the first verse I realised that I didn't hate country music after all. It just needed the proper context – in this case a tightly-muscled, half-naked man in a cowboy hat leading me over to a sturdy wooden chair in the centre of the room and swaying his gorgeous body in time to the beat; close enough for me to see each subtle movement but just out of reach.

I couldn't help rubbing my legs together, feeling the ache intensify as he unknotted the bandanna around his neck, drawing it slowly away from his body and letting it drop to the floor. My immediate instinct was to stand – reaching out to run my hands over his chest – but he pushed me back onto the chair, gripping the collar of my shirt in both his hands and yanking the material down my arms to the elbow, effectively restraining me from any further impatient groping.

The trade-off for that move was that now my expensive bra was on full display, and the position of my elbows was pushing my full breasts up even higher, which seemed to have Dimitri all in a bother. He'd unbuckled his belt and was drawing it inch by inch out of the loops on his jeans, but while he was trying to keep up the sexy eye contact, his gaze kept on dropping to my chest. I used his weakness to my advantage and squirmed again, letting out a moan of pleasure at the friction between my legs; leaning my head against the high back-rest of my chair and arching my back slightly to remind him what he was missing out on.

The cowboy growled softly in the back of his throat, subconsciously rubbing a palm over his growing erection before unzipping his jeans to relieve some pressure of his own. Not to be outdone, I freed myself from the shirt that had been restricting my movement, then looked him directly in the eye as I slipped one hand inside my panties. My eyelids fell half-closed and I sucked in a shaky breath at the fantasy that they were his fingers, his lips touching me.

That did it. Electric shocks bolted across my skin and my insides clenched sharply as Dimitri's hands met my body for the first time, gripping onto my hips and boosting me up to stand on the chair. The man was literally putting me on a pedestal.

Being a few feet taller changed everything. My first instinct was to grip the cowboy's shoulders to steady myself, which meant retrieving my hand from its sneaky hiding place; the sudden disappearance leaving my sex crying out for stimulation. It also meant that Dimitri's head was now in line with my breasts. He leant in slowly with the intention of burying his face in my cleavage but the wide brim of his cowboy hat got in the way. He was about to throw the offending item away but I was growing very attached to that hat and didn't want to see it go to waste. Rescuing it from his hand, I flipped it onto my own head and looked down at him with a sassy grin.

His eyes darkened to black and he let out a muffled 'Fuck, Roza,' as his face disappeared into my breasts, nosing and kissing each in turn while his hands went to work elsewhere; one roughly kneading my ass; the other travelling up my spine, skimming under the back of my bra then diving back down to hook under the waistline of my satin knickers.

'Why did you wear your hair up?' I gasped, feeling his teeth sink down on my nipple through the fabric of my bra.

'Because I know how much you like taking it out,' he headed for the other breast, and my whole body shuddered - the lack of direct contact making me want him even more.

He was right as usual. I removed the hair-tie without delay and stuffed my fingers into his hair, fisting it firmly in my hands while he continued to excite me with his hands and mouth. When the next moan of pleasure escaped my lips he pulled back briefly to rid me of my panties. They slid to my ankles and I stepped out of them, kicking them to the floor as his lips headed southwards.

'Dimitri,' I whined needily, watching him drop lower; his left knee on the chair between my feet to support his weight; his mouth and tongue exploring between my legs.

'Roza,' he hummed my name against my clit and I nearly bucked right off the chair as the tell-tale ripples started to build.

Without warning he backed away, his warm lips replaced by a shock of cool air. 'What? Don't stop. I'm nearly there,' I pleaded shamelessly.

'I know,' he pulled me hard against his body, sliding me down gradually until I could feel his clothed erection pressing against my naked core. 'I want to be inside you.'

'Fuck, Dimitri,' I scrabbled feverishly, using my feet to push his jeans down off his hips so I could grind against him - skin against skin.

He hissed in satisfaction, returning the favour by nudging his cock against my lips, searching for the opening.

'I want you to be ready for me,' he dropped his mouth to my ear, his breathing fast and unsteady.

I dug my fingers into his back. 'I've been ready for weeks. Just do it.'

He teased at my entrance again but didn't go any further. Maybe he wanted me to make the first move? I rolled my hips against him, trying to connect, but he feinted away and I realised we were moving. My cowboy had his pants around his ankles, boots still on, but he somehow got us to the bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed with me perched on his lap, squirming persistently against his manhood.

'Please, Dimitri. Now.'

He leant in and kissed me deeply, pulling back one last time to look into my eyes. 'I love that hat on you.'

'Dimitri...,' I couldn't wait any longer and he knew it was time. With one decisive thrust he drove up into me, and my whole being cried out at the pleasure of being connected with him at last.

My satisfaction was echoed in his low groan of approval, and he lay back on the bed, his hands resting on my hips to support me if I began to tire.

'Ride, cowgirl,' he instructed, eyes smouldering with pride and desire, and ride I did.

I screamed when the climax took me - swift and strong - and Dimitri found his own release only moments after mine, emptying himself inside me with a shuddering groan. With my lover still embedded deep within me, I gazed down at him from my position above. I was lost and found in his chocolate brown eyes as we continued to rock to a lazy cowboy rhythm, and somewhere in the back of my consciousness I was aware of a deep, lilting voice singing;

 _I've been thinking 'bout this all day long,_

 _Never felt a feeling quite this strong_

 _I can't believe how much it turns me on_

 _Just to be your man_.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 _ **If Dimitri was going to strip for Rose as a cowboy he'd need a backing track. So does this one-shot. Check out the YouTube clip to 'Your Man' by Josh Turner - you might just get converted to country music like Rose! (He's cute too if that helps?!)**_

 _ **Liked it? Let me know in the reviews :)**_

 _ **I posted this really late. Knowing me I may go back and tweak a few words here and there, but I promise I won't fiddle with any of the good stuff!**_

 _ **I had planned to publish a Creative Workaround #3 but after a few good attempts I've realised that the universal writing gods are not on my side. If I do think of something else that the gods also agree with, I'll be sure to let you know.**_


End file.
